XMF-X715 Trennwand
XMF-X715 Trennwand ' ('Trennwand, Partition Gundam ''') this unit was piloted by Rugo Rigjaw during the events of Gundam Build Fighters Zero as his own personal unit. Taking advantage of generations of hard working Mobile suit Engineers hard work Rugo was able to build the Trennwand with little effort and maxamize the potental this mobile suit had dorment for so long. Technology & Combat characteristics Using the core fighter technology from long ago from the original Gundam engineers work endlessly on designs that may benefit newer Mobile suits. After several long an devastating failures the Engineers were able to put together a Magnetic Couplings system for the core fighter an start the process of designing a combining an detaching mobile suits. Using this Magnetic Couplings the Engineers design many prototypes for the core fighter to link with an resemble a mobile suit but all ended in failure because the core fighter was unable to detach an return correctly. So the core fighter designs had to be remade from scratch. Using a almost ball like core the Core fighter designs could be easily fitted to match the new cores size. Next came the body's limbs and chest each parts would be able to detach an return to the host core fighter regardless of damage. Each of the partitions for Trennwand had been fitted with the latest in technology but primarly a new psycommu system updated from the old Turn X mobile weapon. Normally a mobile suit would be fitted with a single new type system but the Trennwands partitions were all fitted with there own inter connected Psycommu system allowing each of the systems to share information and lessen the strain but on the users mind when in use. The Trennwand isn't able to divide if a anti new type device is deployed on the battle field because of the connection shard by user an machine the users mind maybe shatter by the effects. Armed with a massive amount of weapons and unique features but the Trennwand's most unique feature don't lie in its systems or even its weapons but in its most basic features. The Trennwand's almost jet like body while in its MS mode is more like the modern day jets of old days pass. Armaments Each core fighter that makes up Trennwand have a number of items there unable to use unless divided and they also have a number of items they can use once connected so i am splitting the two seconds. Each of the core fighters have a interconnected network of pycoframes that allows for each of the core fighters to cordinate as if a 3 man team without any failure even if damaged the cores can function as a unit. Regardless of damage all the Core fighters are able to us there Magnitzed couplings to form Trennwand mobile suit at any time after being divided. '''Trennwand mobile suit weapons Long rifle/ heat sword/ giant claw arm/ hand This weapons design is base of the TR-6 (Woundwort) designs for a long barrel rifle that is able to transform into many diffrent options. but for the Trennwand this rifle has been updated to fit correctly for the new age mobile suit Trennwand giving a larger option for the Trennwand to attack at any range regardless of its position on the batttlefield. Beam saber - the stander beam sabers both located inside the top core of trennwands shoulders. I-field Barrier Generator A protective device which uses a powerful I-field to deflect enemy mega particle beams. When the generator is activated, the I-field forms an invisible barrier around the mobile weapon, protecting it from incoming beam attacks. However, this barrier has no effect against solid objects like missiles and projectiles. Diffuse Beam Cannon Also known as a "scattering beam cannon", this a mega particle cannon with a beam-deflecting device fitted within the barrel and allows it to "spread" multiple beams of energy across a wide arc. located on the legs as the Bottom cores primary weapon. IFS Unit I-Field control System unit. The Trennwand houses 30 of these units. These devices greatly enhance I-field Barrier system and allow it to manipulate its I-Field for both offensive and defensive purposes. Trennwand can also detach these units, using them as remote weapons, they can be used to create a protective I-Field around a friendly unit. The Trennwand I-Field seems to be able to protect from solid matter(not just beam weaponry), as it was able to run through some rocks, so it should be able to protect the Trennwand from missiles and other ballistic weaponry. located in the top core fighter an used as its primary weapon. Special Equipment & Features ;*Magnetize Coupling System :Fitting a number of Magnetize Coupling links to each of the limbs, upper body, an core fighter of the Trennwand the Mobile suit can combine into a single mobile suit or split into there own bit like mobile weapons. ;*Neo-Psycommu system :The Neo-psycommu system took the quasi-psycommu system a step further, allowing a pilot to control the suit with just his thoughts, without any manual controls. Using it in the Trennwand the user is able to control each of the bit mobile weapons and the mobile armor with a shared link to all the machines pycocommu systems. Images RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort) MA Mode.jpg|Core fighter for Trennwand shield arm an rifle.jpg|The upper bodys arm unit seen in its many forms as a shield - rifle - an hand. RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Hyzenthlay II) Top Fighter.jpg|Bottom core that is the Trennwands legs an lower half showing off the 3 primary rifle weapons RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Hyzenthlay II) Bottom Fighter.jpg|Top Core for the trennwand with its claw like weapons and massive thrusters